Blood Oath
by kenihiko
Summary: Would you want to be the daughter of Isshin Kurosaki when you have your first period? They sure don't.


_**A/N:** DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo. Completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine alone. Small warning for mention of periods and some violence._

* * *

Blood Oath

There was a small peep of dismay from the bathroom, followed by quiet sobbing. The dark haired girl putting the finishing touches on her uniform, paused.

"Yuzu?" The quite crying continued. "Yuzu, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." was the muffled reply.

"Come on." Karin knocked on the door. "I know you miss Ichi-nii but you don't gotta cry about it."

"It's not that." The reply sounded cranky. "I don't care about big brother."

Karin rolled her eyes and pounded on the door. "C'mon open up."

The door creaked open slowly and the strawberry blonde head peeked out, and looked around with concern. "No one's here, right?"

"Who'd be here this damn early? Stop being all dramatic and get ready for school."

"I can't." She darted back into the bathroom.

"Yuzu!" Exclaimed the elder Kurosaki twin. The younger twin refused to budge. "What's wrong?"

"It happened."

"What it?"

"Ya know _IT." _Yuzu's bottom lip trembled. "That thing that Inoue-chan told us about the other day." A look of fear crossed her face.

"Oh that." Karin rolled her eyes again. "I got it yesterday morning, it was nothing. But I did use both of those things that Inoue-san gave us..." She paused, "Oh man...Yuzu I'm sorry."

They had asked their brother Ichigo's friend; Orihime Inoue about _that _time of the month since neither girl felt comfortable discussing it with their father. They had known Orihime for a very long time and both were confident that she'd help them.

"I was gonna get more on the way home from school today. I didn't think you'd start it at the same time."

"What'll I do? I can't miss school today, I have a biology test."

Karin was wracking her brain to come up with something to help her sister. "We sure as hell can't talk to Dad, he'll wig out." She scowled. "And all Ichi-nii's friends are visiting him in the Soul Society." Yuzu began to sob again.

"We have to call _him._" She decided.

"Him?"

"Yeah ya know _HIM._" Karin picked up her phone and began to dial.

"Do we have to?"

"He'll be able to help us without the dramatics that beard-o would put us through." She spoke briefly to the person who answered and waited on hold for the other party to pick up.

"Dad is right downstairs though, and he is a doctor." Yuzu frowned.

"Do you really want to tell dad all about it and have him over react like some hyper five year old with a new puppy." She held up her finger for a moment of silence as the person on the other end finally picked up the phone.

In a hushed voice she explained what was going on. They spoke back and forth for several moments then she clicked the 'end call' button with a sigh. "He's agreed to be here shortly. And he'll give us a ride when we're ready."

Yuzu let out a slightly relieved sigh. "I hate going behind Dad's back like this though."

"Trust me, the less he old man knows about this the better for both of us." Karin scratched the end of her nose. "He's already giving us grief about having boobs and growing up, you really want him knowing _that_?" Yuzu shook her head rapidly.

There was a noise outside and Karin glanced through the window. "Great he's here, hang on." She dashed out the door and strolled up to the sleek silver sedan, parked in front of the house. Taking the offered bag, she nodded and ran back into the house.

Tossing the bag to her sister she made a shooing motion with both hands, "Hurry up, he's waiting." Yuzu nodded and skittered back into the bathroom to take care of things.

In just a few moments she appeared and nodded that she was ready. The girls clasped hands as they made a mad dash for the front door.

It was too late, he was waiting for them.

"Where's my lovely growing, glowing girls off to now?" His arms were open wide.

"School." Karin stated blandly.

"...and we're going to be late," Yuzu added with the same tone.

"You know the rules, Daddy gets a hug before you leave." He made a funny kissy face.

He really should have known better by now. Karin's foot landed firmly in the center of his face, rocketing him backwards into the wall. "We said we're late, we don't have time for that nonsense."

"Bye Dad." Yuzu added cheerily as they rumbled out the door and hopped into the waiting car.

At least Ryuken Ishida was a more responsible adult then their own father. He dropped them off in front of their school and gave a wave good bye as he drove away.

"I like Ishida-sama." Yuzu chirruped.

"Yeah me too, at least he's not super creepy like old chin-beard." Karin scowled again

"Daddy's just Daddy." Yuzu stated.

They laughed and clasped hands again as they pelted across the court yard and entered the school building just as the first bell of the day rang.


End file.
